User talk:Master Fredcerique
Hello. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Languages: fr, es hmmm Another reason for a move: just saw an ad for the LGBT wiki on OUR site. ~Darth Stabro 15:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) gtg Well I gtg for now. ttyl. ~Darth Stabro 15:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shoutwiki moves everything, images, pages, etc. We would just have to re-apply permissions, blocks, etc. ~Darth Stabro 20:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) name Is there any particular reason why it's Heaven Music instead of Life Music in the URL? Otherwise I'll make all the new wikis with :life" instead of "heaven"~Darth Stabro 20:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Central wiki name What should the name for the central lifewiki be? LifeWiki Hub? LifeWikiCentral? Also, we need the name for the subdomain, e.g. ***.shoutwiki.com. They don't allow the word wiki, so it can't be "lifewikis.shoutwiki.com"~Darth Stabro 14:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds good, I'll set it up. :Yup, it's here ~Darth Stabro 18:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, so tell me what you think on what should be on LWC. Right now I got a main page, and area for people to suggest new Lifewiki stuff, and I'm working on getting the Bible imported from WikiChristian. ~Darth Stabro 19:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) bible Yup, KJV. Yeah, It's fine if we do it book-by-book instead of verse-by-verse. That'll be easier too. BTW, can we have it be Christian POV instead of Protestant POV? I'm not sure the PPOV and the CPOV are that much different :D! ~Darth Stabro 19:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow! you found me fast Robert! (I'm guessing you probably know it's me, Ashlen. lol After all, who else would've chosen a username like mine! ) hahaha! I'm trying to scrounge up some info on some Southern Gospel groups as this site is TERRIBLY lacking in that area! There is not one article on this wiki that has anything about that! haha! wow! I've got my work cut out for me! But thanks for telling me about it! Ttyl- Ashlen Jackson Okay Master Fred! lol (I'm gonna have to get used to calling you that! haha! Quite a change from Facebook!) Anyway, thanks for the pointers! Providence knows, I can definately use them! Okay, I'm thinking about starting out just working on some basic history and maybe also working on getting some band/group info posted on here... that sound okay to you? I'm searching the web, trying to make sure that all of my info is accurate because I definately don't want to post things that are not 100% correct. Thanks so much for inviting me to help you on this as I think I am really going to enjoy it! I always like to try something new! Merry Christmas -Virtuoso Musician Re:New User Yes, I've seen him around the place. --Kathleen.wright5 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) twitter I set up a LifeWikis Twitter, email me at pjbear94 -at- yahoo.com for the password.~Darth StabroPala 15:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Grouchipedia Hey, I made Grouchipedia, the Muppet humour wiki. It's gonna be like darthipedia, except more family friendly. Care to contribute? ~Darth StabroPala 03:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ads and spotlights Hey Fred. I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I have an answer to what you asked me on IRC. About ads, stuff like Scientology ads aren't outside of the scope of the Wikia ad policy—same as, for example, other faiths, or politicians—so, from what I gather, the Wikia policies can't prevent a Scientology ad from being placed onto a Christian-oriented wiki like this one. In regards to spotlights, we don't have that level of control over spotlights to prevent them from appearing on specific wikis. The best I can suggest is perhaps a category change for the wiki, but there's nothing to say that there won't be spotlights in that category that you would find objectionable. I'm sure those weren't the answers you were looking for, but I hope that helps in making a decision. Feel free to let me know if you need anything else. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure if spotlights are controlled that hub-specifically. You're actually in the overall Entertainment category. Still, I would imagine LGBT is Lifestyle, so that's still kinda odd. Let me see what I can find out about that. Was it a spotlight for the main LGBT wiki or another one? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Any wiki with under 20,000 page views per month (heavenmusic has below 7,000, so you meet that requirement) can pay $19.95 per month to have an ads-free wiki. This doesn't include spotlights and other internal Wikia banners and what not, just external ads (like Scientology, for example). You can learn more here. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Import Bible from Wikisource How about importing the Bible from Wikisource, it uses the same verse template as we do—except for the green colour— and the only change to formatting would be to move the verse below the template. For an example see - Wikisource - Bible (King_James)/Genesis --Kathleen.wright5 07:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :P.S - This work is in the Public Domain outside the United Kingdom. --Kathleen.wright5 07:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ............. I'm back ! ( Reznov ) I um accidently click a not so good link that ruins a computer -_- But I got 5 computers so no worries :) [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 02:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Just to warn you. there are false link that leads you to meatspin. They use tthe link and rename it. -_- How ya doing though ? Fine. You gotta see this . It fails so hard. Email Email received OK --Kathleen.wright5 22:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re : Nice to see you too. If you don't mind me asking but why did you lock everything here except soundtrack ? Ford 01:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) here And hows the Superball in Texas ? Move to ShoutWiki Before any decisions are made to move to ShoutWiki, perhaps you may want to take a look at Toprawa's comment here. - JMAS Speak To Me 20:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, so ShoutWiki is run by a bunch of former trolling, vandalizing Wookieepedians? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 13:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) **It would seem so. And based on what I've come to understand about these individuals, they are vindictive. If LMW were to move to ShoutWiki, and all of us were to start maintaining the site there, but one of us chose to also continue editing here, trying to keep this Wikia site someone caught up with the ShoutWiki version, that individual would be summarily banned from ShoutWiki. It sounds like they hold a huge grudge against Wikia, and overstep their bounds by summarily taking administrative action against users without any say from the Admins of the wiki they may edit at. That doesn't sound like a group I would want this site affiliated with. - JMAS Speak To Me 20:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Venting *growls in frustrations* I am so sick of Jang's attitude!!! He was a nice, friendly and helpful user when he started. Then he got awarded rollback rights and developed a god-complex. I truly hope he is never nominated for Admin rights, because I'll have no choice but to vote against, and I hate having to vote against people for things. *sigh* OK, sorry, had to get that out, someplace isolated from Wookieepedia. I now return you to your regularly scheduled Wiki-ing. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 22:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope he doesn't either. Thats how wikis fall, but its not good to wish for your enemie's demise Da Ford Man 00:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Prayer list I lost the link but could you pray for a kid at my school who had to be rush to the hospital? Thanks Da Ford Man 01:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) A song to Afriikans 360px|leftDa Ford Man 03:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) File:Tumbleweed01.gif Hey, would you please delete that file? I uploaded it for a test that failed. Thanks. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 13:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) LifeMusic icon Looking at Wookieepedia's logo, got me thinking that it's pretty important to have the wiki name in the logo, so I came up with something to add that. Unfortunately, wikia's image caching stinks and the image isn't update. At least it isn't for me. That might mean having to delete all the previous versions of the image, then moving it to a new file name to purge the image cache. - JMAS Speak To Me 01:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *It's updated for me. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 12:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) **Weird. Must just be my machine then. Also, I was just testing it out. If you don't like it with the text, I won't be offended if you revert it. :) Or have suggestions for altering the text, let me know. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ***I like it. I may try some other fonts and colors out just to see what I can do. I'm learning this stuff at school right now, so it'll be some good practice. Maybe we can both pitch in and make the logo even better! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 21:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ****It finally updated the image for me. Anyhow, here are some other font options I tried. Let me know what you think. I presented them in the gallery in the order I like them, most to least. Though it's a tie between Lucida Handwriting and Bauhaus 93 for 2nd place. - JMAS Speak To Me 01:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) File:Wiki-Broadway.png|Broadway File:Wiki-LucidaHandwriting.png|Lucida Handwriting File:Wiki-Bauhaus93.png|Bauhaus 93 File:Wiki-20thCenturyPoster.png|Twentient Century Poster File:Wiki-Abaddon.png|Abaddon File:Wiki-LucidaHandwriting2.png|Lucida Handwriting alternate I really like the font in the second one. However, I think the circle is getting a little busy. What about making the text go around the circumference of the circle and have it in a brighter color so it would be visible on the bg? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *I thought of that. But for any unregistered users, where the background image isn't displayed, a light color wouldn't show up at all. - JMAS Speak To Me 03:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) **How about this new option as solution. - JMAS Speak To Me 05:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ***What about making the text curve with the bottom? That might help get it away from the cross and eighth notes. It's just a lot to fit in that little circle. :P I do like the text, though. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ****Nevermind. I've decided the new option is a good choice for the new logo. I'll go ahead and change it. Thanks for all that work! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi MasterFred! Thanks for telling me about the talk page thing and yes, I am familiar with wiki's. Thanks for welcoming me! Blazefrost Hi! Hi Masterfred! What's your favorite band? Mine is Pillar, I especially like the songs Shine and Fireproof. Here is shine :D thumb|300px|right|This is shine Blazefrost Sorry about my signature, I have a siggie on another wiki and it apparently doesn't work on this wiki. :P ~ ~ ~ ~ Blazefrost Ok, thanks Masterfred. Oh and Tobymac is good, I like that artist too. :D Blazefrost18:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) My siggie is on warriors wiki. Thanks! Blazefrost18:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I would like a siggie. Yours is pretty cool! Oh and I made the article on Shine :D Blazefrost18:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! And yeah, it was no problem making the shine page. 18:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Blazefrost Oh and I can make articles for some of the other songs. You'll probably have to revise them but I can make them. Blazefrost18:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll work on that, although you'll probably have to fix it XD. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Blazefrost I like the siggie, thanks! Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I typed in christain music in the search and found this. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I searched it by clicking the Wikia button on the top left corner. Then I searched it in the search engine. Oh and I finished the article for secrets and regrets, though you may want to fix it XD. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I did a couple more articles. At 4:00 I will do more. Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 19:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ok! Blazefrostthe blazing cold frost 18:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skin I think the skin looks OK, although it's a bit dark in parts. --Kathleen.wright5 13:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) From Wookieepedia Hey Fred! This looks like a pretty cool wiki. But unfortunately I probably wont' be able to contribute too much. I used to play piano, but I gave it up. And Wookieepedia takes up almost all the time I spend on the Internet. But I'll see you on wookieepedia, and I'll be checking this wiki out too! God Bless, and May the Force be with You! Oh, and I'm born again too. In case you were wondering:).Cal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 19:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) What? Hey Master Fred! I was just checking out your wiki. And I was just wondering about the format. Maybe there's an official place I'm supposed to ask questions, and if there is sorry I bothered you. But, for example, I typed in Jesus Loves Me just to see what it would look like. And all the article said was "A hymn." Is that the way you want it, or is it just that no one has expanded it as of yet? Just wondering. Thanks:)Cal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 02:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *So, Maybe like adding in who origianlly wrote the song and who composed the music. And then maybe writing the original words to the song? Because I could probably do that on some of the pages. Let me know what you think.:PCal Jedi (Personal Comm Channel) 12:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Jesus Loves Me Does the format I used on Jesus Loves Me look OK? What else needs to be added to make hymn articles good articles? I will probably be sticking with working on hymn articles for awhile, just so you know.:D Thanks![[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 03:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey! Thanks for the welcome! I've been an editor of Lyrics wiki, but that really is very contemporary, so I was glad to find this place. 08:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC)